Dragon's Egg
by jodm
Summary: A spy, a femme fatale, an ancient and priceless artifact: a triad of trouble for Hogan and Five-O when the Dragon Lady and Wo Fat cast a net to destroy their greatest adversaries. A crossover featuring characters from "Terry and the Pirates."


_Hawaii Five-O and Hogan's Heroes belong to CBS. Terry and the Pirates belongs to the __Chicago Tribune-New York News Syndicate_. _No copyright infringement is intended_.

_The long-running comic strip (1934-1973) "Terry and the Pirates" was created by Milt Caniff, although it was later taken over by others. The Dragon Lady was a recurring character in the strip._

* * *

**DRAGON'S EGG**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Enter the Dragon Lady**_

Wo Fat handed a cup of rare white tea to his charming – and dangerous – guest. He smiled as he asked. "Would you care for an almond cake, my dear Madam Lai?"

The striking woman accepted graciously. She sipped her tea as she studied her colleague. Or would he become her opponent? She wondered if he had connections she would use. Possibly. After all, they both had enemies in common. Perhaps a mutually beneficial alliance? It was at least worth a try.

"You have heard, I believe, that I have recently come into possession of a most valuable and unusual artifact?" Her question was designed to pique the spy master's interest "One which your government would be most interested in acquiring."

"Indeed, my dear." Wo Fat was definitely interested. "The Imperial Dragon's Egg, I believe? Rumor has it that the Egg has surfaced after being lost for many years."

"A truly intriguing sculpture, carved centuries ago from the finest ivory, kept as a family heirloom by descendants of its ancestral guardians." She confirmed his suspicions. "Of untold value historically – and containing an intriguing secret. One which I know." She was definitely fishing for information. "Would you care to learn more?"

"And how did you acquire it?" Wo Fat countered. "I imagine it was under heavy guard. It is, after all, a long sought after treasure."

"That," she replied with a smile, "is my secret. Nevertheless, I am willing to part with it, for a price. Are you willing to pay it? As my ally? It can be a most effective bait for a trap."

"What are you asking?" Wo Fat kept his voice neutral.

"Let us stop this verbal sparring," Madam Lai countered. "I wish to settle here in Hawaii for a time. We have a common enemy who could disrupt my plans – and who has occasionally disrupted yours, I believe. McGarrett. And perhaps others." She spat out the words.

Wo Fat's smile was almost predatory. "I am very interested. Let us discuss the terms of our alliance. It will be most rewarding working with you, Madam Dragon Lady."

She bowed slightly and raised the delicate porcelain tea cup. "Success in our endeavors."

"Success in our endeavors," Wo Fat echoed. "And death to our enemies."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Lt. Colonel Terry Lee, Air Force Intelligence, sir," the younger officer introduced himself as he entered General Robert Hogan's office at Hickam Air Force Base. "I'm happy to meet you and Colonel Kinchloe." He was impressed by the World War II mementoes displayed in the office. These men's deeds were the stuff of legend.

Hogan studied their visitor. _Only a little younger than I was when I took command at Stalag 13._ "What can we do for you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid this is for your ears only," the intelligence officer replied. "I'm sorry, Colonel Kinchloe."

"Kinch holds the same clearance as I do," Hogan snapped. "And I'll decide who I read into this operation." He suspected something big was brewing and he'd need his team.

"All right, General," Terry agreed reluctantly. "I should clear this with my superiors, but you seem to have a reputation for doing things your way." He pulled a few pictures from his briefcase and handed them to the two men. "This woman is known as the Dragon Lady. Her real name is Lai Choi San. She has a reputation as a thief and smuggler; anything you might want for a price. She is also a broker in highly classified information."

"You mean a spy," Hogan noted.

"We believe she's on her way to Honolulu, possibly to meet with the Red Chinese agent Wo Fat. She may be seeking an alliance."

"Or she has information to sell," Kinch continued. "We've had dealings with Wo Fat. You may want to involve Five-O."

"I'd rather not involve civilian authorities," The younger officer stated flatly.

"Steve McGarrett is Hawaii's senior law enforcement officer – and well-versed in intelligence operations. We've worked a few cases together. I'll set up a meeting with him," Hogan replied. "Kinch, contact the guys. We're gonna need the whole team."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"Phone call for you, Steve," Jenny's voice over the intercom interrupted the tall detective's study of a case report. "It's General Hogan."

Steve took a final sip of his second – or was it third – cup of coffee. "Thanks, Jenny," he said as he activated the phone. Another case?

"Steve," Hogan began, "sorry to break into your morning, but I've receive a report of a possible Chinese intelligence operation here in Hawaii. Sounds like it could be a big one."

"Wo Fat?"

"Don't know if he's involved yet or to what extent if he is. It's someone new. Ever hear of the Dragon Lady?"

Steve took a breath. "The Dragon Lady? I heard rumors when I was with Naval Intelligence during the war. She's here in Hawaii?"

"Possibly. AF Intel contacted me – there's a Lt. Colonel Terry Lee here in my office with more information. Could we meet at your office this afternoon?"

"Make it around two. Kono's at HPD and Danno and Chin are investigating a robbery at the Honolulu Oriental Art Museum. An important artifact, an ivory carving, the Imperial Dragon's Egg."

"Two it is. That will give Newkirk time to check his MI 6 sources. And I'll ask LeBeau to bring lunch."

Steve sighed as he hung up the phone and reached for his coffee. _Better contact the guys. I wonder if there's any connection with that theft at the Museum?_

_o-o-o-o-o_

"You will find the Egg, won't you, detectives?" Raymond Li Chang, Director of the Asian Art Museum, asked the two Five-O officers. "It is a priceless treasure. It has been in the donor's family for generations."

"We'll do our best," Chin answered. "I'm surprised you didn't arrange for better security."

"The donor wished to remain anonymous," Chou said. "He sent it by a trusted associate. By his request, we arranged for a limousine service to pick the man up early this morning. He never arrived. You must find the Egg. Its loss would be incalculable." He handed the officers a few photos. "This is what it looks like."

Danny whistled softly as he studied the photos. "The carving is incredible! I've never seen anything like it." Chin nodded in agreement adding, "Truly a priceless treasure."

"There is a legend saying that it was a gift from the First Emperor to his favorite wife. She passed it down to her eldest daughter and she in turn to her children. Of course, there is no real proof."

"Sir," Danny said, "We will need the name and contact information of the donor for our investigation. We promise to be discreet in our inquiries as much as possible. We'll need the name of the limo company, too."

"Certainly," Director Chang said as he handed the detective a piece of paper. "You will keep me informed." The man's tone of voice made it plain this was an order, not a request.

Once the officers were gone, he dialed a number. "The bait is taken."

_o-o-o-o-o_

"There's something funny about this case, bruddah," Chin commented as he and Danny returned to their LTD.

"Yeah. Director Chang seemed too calm, almost as if he expected the artifact to be stolen," Williams replied. "Do you know anything about this Dragon's Egg? I'd have thought something like this would be in a museum already."

"Sorry, Danny. I've heard of it, but nothing more than old stories, fairy tales. It was supposed to have some sort of magic power."

Guess we'd better visit that limo place and then get back to the Palace. Steve may have more information." He examined the paper he'd gotten from Director Chang. "The donor lives in San Francisco. There's a world class Asian Art Museum in Golden Gate Park. I wonder why he didn't give it to them."

"We may need to check with SFPD," Chin noted. "They owe us a few favors after that Unicorn case."


End file.
